Holiday
For the Just Dance Kids routine, see Holiday (Just Dance Kids). |artist = (The Hit Crew) |tvfilm = |year = 1982 (Original) 2007 (The Hit Crew) |dlc = May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remade Pictograms |gc = to (JD2)/ (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 64 (Main) |dura = 3:46 3:31 (Remake) |audio = |choreo = |perf = |from = album }} "Holiday" by (covered by The Hit Crew) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with tied up orange hair. She wears a yellow bandana around her head and has an orange crop top, a red skirt with yellow and white belts, orange leggings with white polka dots on them, and yellow sneakers. Her clothing starts off in dark shades of purple, and then her clothing will turn orange. Remake In the remake, she has a fuchsia outline (purple at the beginning), and she fades away before the end of the song. Otherwise, the coach is the exact same. Background Original The background appears to be the side of a subway stop. One of the pictures on the wall is a rainy city (similar to the background from It's Raining Men) that says "Need holiday?" on the bottom left. The picture changes to a tropical island (similar to the background for the remake of I Get Around) with "Holiday" written on the bottom right and stays like that for most of the routine. It changes back to the rainy picture at the end of the song. Remake In the remake, the background is closer to the screen. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw both of your hands out in front of you, with your arms bent. HolidayALLGM.png|All Gold Moves Holiday gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Holiday appears in the following Mashups: * Da Funk * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * She’s Got Me Dancing * Love You Like A Love Song * Oh No! Captions Holiday ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Blow The Horn * Catch It * Happy Clap * Here I Am * Just Clap * Knee Pop * Old School Clap * Old School Snap Appearances in Playlists '' is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the second cover by The Hit Crew in the series. Routine *Along with When I Grow Up and S.O.S, is one of the first three songs in the series to feature a transforming dancer. **On a related note, and S.O.S are the first two songs in the series to feature a dancer that changes color. *The rainy picture on the wall is recycled from the background of It’s Raining Men. *The banner stating the routes reads "Toch Street", which is located in . **In the remake, it reads "Just Dance", akin to U Can’t Touch This’s / remake. *During production, the coach had a different color palette. This Beta version can be on the back of the cover. **A bit of it can be seen on the menu icon as well, as the coach s hair is aquamarine instead of orange. *In the preview gameplay, the pictograms are purple instead of orange.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3HfjRD8Z8c *In , there are two incorrect pictograms. One of them shows to consecutively put your hands up and then down instead of the other way, and another shows to consecutively clap your hands and put them down when it should show to only clap your hands. **This has been fixed in the remake, which used remade pictograms in and 2016 style for those moves. *In the remake, the fifth pictogram appears one beat early. **Also, in , the fourth pictogram appears one beat late. **Something very similar happens with That’s Not My Name. Gallery Game Files SD2E41 007ae2a3 14.png|''Holiday'' HolidayRemake.jpg|''Holiday'' (Remake) Holiday_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Holiday cover albumbkg.png| album background Holiday banner bkg.png| menu banner Holiday map bkg.png| map background Holiday cover@2x.jpg| cover Holiday cover 1024.png| cover 513.png|Avatar 200513.png|Golden avatar 300513.png|Diamond avatar holiday pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms holiday pictos-sprite updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) Holiday jd2 background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2holiday.png|''Holiday'' on the menu Holidayjds_prepationscreen.png| ready screen Holiday_jd2016_menu.PNG|''Holiday'' on the menu Holiday_jd2016_load.PNG| loading screen Holiday_jd2016_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen Holiday_jd2016_score.PNG| scoring screen jdu17holiday.png|''Holiday'' on the menu Holiday_jd2017_load.PNG| loading screen Holiday_jd2017_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen Holiday_jd2017_score.PNG| scoring screen Holiday_jd2018_menu.PNG|''Holiday'' on the menu Holiday_jd2018_load.PNG| loading screen Holiday_jd2018_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen jdnholiday.png|''Holiday'' on the menu Holiday jd2019 menu.png|''Holiday'' on the menu Holiday jd2019 load.png| loading screen Holiday jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Holiday jd2020 menu.PNG|''Holiday'' on the menu Holiday jd2020 coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen Beta Elements coach_jd2_holiday.png|Beta dancer holiday just sweat.jpg|Another beta photo, with minor differences to the outfit and a different layout of Just Sweat Others Holiday Different Gold Move Effect.png|Different Gold Move effect on the preview Holiday placeholder picto.png|Placeholder pictogram Holiday removed pictos.png|Pictograms that were later removed Holiday replaced pictos.png|Pictograms that replaced the removed ones holiday purple.png|The beginning of the routine, when the coach turns purple. Videos Official Audio Madonna Holiday (Official ) 1983. Holiday|The Hit Crew cover Teasers Holiday - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2 Holiday Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Holiday - 5 Stars Holiday - Just Dance Now Holiday - Just Dance 2017 Holiday - Just Dance 2018 Holiday - Just Dance 2019 Holiday - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Just Dance 2 - Holiday by The Hit Crew References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Hit Crew Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade